


Red-handed! [or how Kakashi remembers]

by zombified419



Series: Enhancement [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bad use of a jutsu, Don't get caught in public!, Gai is a Good Bro, Humor, M/M, Meddling Anko, Oblivious Iruka, Romance, Stalker Kakashi, kakairu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombified419/pseuds/zombified419
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi spends more time than he would like to admit watching Iruka. Anko notices and, with all of her dear Iru-kun's health in mind, decides to thoroughly blackmail Kakashi into trying a new jutsu or else she'll spill his secret. Things could be favourable, but Kakashi isn't convinced and Gai just had to get himself involved. [Part 2 of 'Enhancement' series, and can totally be read alone.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red-handed! [or how Kakashi remembers]

* * *

Kakashi blinked lazily, single eye drifting slowly over the edge of his novel. He had taken to reading in the mission room lately, specifically the pass few weeks, and when anyone asked why he spouted off some nonsense about rescue missions and weather patterns. 

Really, he was admiring a view. A cute, tanned, and very fine-assed view. 

When Kakashi had accidentally noticed a few lingering looks cast his direction by the tanned chunnin, his curiosity was immediately piqued. What had he done to garner Iruka's attention? It couldn't have been something _bad_ \- no, Kakashi had tried his damnedest to be civil to the academy sensei. Not that it was hard. Even with the Chunnin Exams breeding seemingly bad blood between them, Kakashi was still drawn to the man. He was so kind and friendly, thoughtful almost to a fault, and the way his scar scrunched up when he wrinkled his nose in thought was far too cute to ignore. 

Kakashi had never been upset. In fact, it was almost the opposite. He enjoyed a challenge, and the point Iruka had posed to him, regardless of how quick he shot it down, pushed the sensei to the forefront of his mind. Ever since then, and continuing even long after Naruto had skipped town with Jiraiya, Kakashi found himself subconsciously seeking the other out. Occasional dinner at Ichiraku, maybe a little lingering around the market he knew Iruka shopped at, subtle leering across the mission room, and not-so-subtle called ( _flirting_ ) greetings. 

Even when Kakashi figured out that he was interested in Iruka as far more than acquaintances, he still made a point to keep up his appearance. After all, they lived in a hidden village of shinobi - he _had_ to be sneaky. 

And he was doing damn well until Anko dropped in. 

"Oi, Hatake." Kakashi sighed inwardly but made no move in acknowledgement. The kunoichi huffed and shifted her weight. Kakashi pretended to read, but he couldn't keep his eyes from Iruka. The sensei was obviously troubled by something, if his tight smile and ramrod straight posture was anything to go on. 

" _Oi_!" Anko snapped, but Kakashi continued to ignore her. Oh, Iruka was sighing. Why? What could be on his mind? He wanted to go and kiss the worry away. 

"Hatake, if you don't answer me I'll castrate you with Genma's senbon," she growled, now directly in Kakashi's ear. He slowly dog eared the page he was on and tucked it into his vest before turning ever-so-slightly towards her. 

"Maa, Anko. I didn't realize you were there," he drawled. She rolled her eyes. 

"As if, Kakashi- _kun_. The 'special' in my title doesn't refer to _mentality_ ," she snapped. 

"Maa," Kakashi answered with a shrug. He folded his arms over his chest as she took the seat beside him. 

"So what's up?" Anko asked, crossing her legs. "Why are you hanging out here so much, Hatake?" 

"I found a rather fetching nest of raccoons under the rafters," he drawled, shuffling his feet slowly. "I keep by in case the mother needs me to gather fruit." 

Anko blinked once, twice, and then erupted into laughter loud enough to attract the attention of nearly every shinobi in the room. Kakashi felt the sudden urge to slap a hand over her mouth, afraid that she would attract Iruka, but the chuunin kept his head down, far too busy with whatever paperwork he had going on to concern himself with his surroundings. Kakashi wasn't sure if he was grateful for the distraction or concerned for Iruka's dulled attention. 

"That's pretty rich, even for _you_ ," Anko teased, now under control. Kakashi tossed her a fake smile, which only got more giggles. 

"What are you here for, Anko?" He drawled. Anko grinned and leaned back, tossing an arm around his chair. 

"Oh, _nothing_ ," she answered, rubbing her chin. "Just keeping an eye on my dear Iru-kun. He isn't being himself." 

"So I noticed," Kakashi agreed. 

"Oh?" The tokubetsu jounin asked. Kakashi shrugged and waited for her to continue. "So you've noticed?" 

"Iruka-sensei isn't as chipper as usual," he said evasively. "He let one of my reports slide today. He must be distracted." 

" _I'd say_ ," Anko muttered. Kakashi looked towards her for the first time. 

"Actually," he said, realization dawning on him. "May we talk, outside? There's something I've been meaning to ask you." 

Anko shook her head quickly. "This better _not_ be a proposal, because I _will_ totally castrate you." 

"Maa, come along," he answered as he stood. Kakashi paused long enough to ascertain that Anko was following. After realizing that yes, he was serious, she groaned and pushed herself up from the chair. Kakashi headed from the room and down the stairs to the street. Once they were safely in an alley, Anko started grumbling again. 

"What is it?" 

"I saw you talking to Iruka-sensei yesterday," he said, attempting to keep his tone simply curious. "Today, he isn't himself. What happened?" 

A sly grin crept across Anko's face that suddenly made Kakashi's skin crawl. "What's it to _you_ , Hatake?" 

"Just curious," Kakashi answered lightly. "Distractions can mean life or death for a shinobi." 

"So you're _concerned_ for him?" She pressed. Kakashi shrugged. 

"I care about all the inhabitants of my village." 

"Oh, sure, but nothing more for him?" 

Kakashi didn't even hesitate. "No." Anko didn't need to know. She was the jounin self-appointed matchmaker, and Kakashi would rather _die_ than have Iruka hear anything at all from this crazy woman. 

Still, Kakashi's answer only seemed to make the grin grow. "Even with your face covered, you can't lie to me." 

"It's not a lie," he countered. It was getting difficult to keep the stress from his shoulders, what with Anko staring him down like some kind of _prey_ , but Kakashi would not let his resolve waver. 

"You know," Anko began, tone suddenly thoughtful. "I've seen you hanging around the mission room a lot lately, and the civilian produce market near Iruka's house. I didn't know you lived that way, Kakashi." 

Kakashi knew better than to bite. She kept her eyes trained on him, sly and crystal clear. Kakashi suddenly felt cornered. "Oh, and I _think_ I saw the two of you eating together just the other night at Ichiraku's. I'd say, and this is just completely hypothetical so correct me if I'm wrong, but I'd say that you're _watching_ my little Iru-kun." 

When Kakashi didn't answer quick enough, Anko clapped her hands together gleefully. "I _knew_ it." 

Kakashi knew better, but he couldn't resist. He had to know for sure if he was caught. "What?" 

"You _are_ watching him," she answered, her grin manic now. "We were talking in private, I _checked_. There's no _way_ you would have seen us unless you were _following_ him." 

Shit. He was caught. "Maa, Anko - " 

"No, no, no, pretty boy. There's no _way_ you're getting out of this one," Anko said, waving a finger at him and laughing. "You owe me." 

Kakashi had more dignity than to sputter, but he couldn't quite keep out his incredulous tone. "I owe you _what_?" 

Anko appeared to grow thoughtful again. "A test." 

Kakashi blinked. He did _not_ like the sound of a test coming from _anyone_ , let alone Anko. "Last I checked, this was just a friendly conversation with no malice or misdirection. So I'll be on my way - I believe I can hear tanuki-sama calling to me - " 

"Hold up, brat," she snapped, shooting out a quick hand to stop Kakashi's departure. He knew she was fast, obviously because of her choice in summons, but he was hoping to still manage to elude her. Kakashi turned slowly, keeping all manner of trepidation from his face. Anko's growing manic grin didn't help his dropping mood. 

"No way are you getting off _that_ easy," she continued, her fingers digging harshly into Kakashi's flak vest. "You owe me so I don't spill your little stalking secret. So you have to test something out for me." 

Kakashi sighed; he knew better than to fight a snake charmer once her mind was set, but that didn't mean he had to like it. "I have to know the conditions first." 

"Fair enough," she answered. Her grip lessened, but Kakashi could still feel the malicious intent rolling his way. "It's a new jutsu I came up with. I need to test its accuracy before I bring it to the Godaime. It's set on a trigger, and I have the _perfect_ one in mind." 

Kakashi resisted his own twitch. "And that would be?" 

Anko grinned again and dropped her hand from his shoulder. Kakashi wasn't going to flee, that she was certain - after all, if her assumptions were correct (and she totally knew she was right) he was curious and was willing to do whatever it took to keep Iruka from finding out he was keeping an eye on him. Anko knew what that meant, and with as much as she loved Iruka, he was too dense for his own good. 

"The trigger for the jutsu is you asking Iruka out on a date," she answered, crossing her arms over her chest. Kakashi snorted. 

"That's it?" He asked. When Anko nodded, he scratched the back of his neck. "Maa, Anko, you can't imagine we have that sort of relationship, do you?" 

"I have it on good authority that you wouldn't be adverse to the possibility," she answered sharply. "Why else would you not want me to tell my sweet Iru-kun that I caught you sneaking around?" 

Kakashi bit the inside of his cheek, the motion thankfully hidden by his mask. He was cornered, and as an elite jounin for nearly two decades, even he knew when to quit. "I agree." 

Anko's smirk grew again. "Oh, Kakashi! You don't even know what you've agreed _to_." 

"I'd rather not," Kakashi deadpanned, making the kunoichi chuckle. "Just do it." 

Anko sobered and nodded, but not without the hint of a mischievous glint to her pale brown eyes. Kakashi resisted the urge to swallow thickly as he raised his hitai-ate to reveal the Sharingan. No reason to not see _what_ he was being fucked with. 

Anko took a deep breath and began to form hand signs. Kakashi watched intently, eyes glued to her fingers. Once he saw the spike in her chakra, a feeling of dread he had been trying to ignore erupted. 

" _Seik_ ō _i no jikk_ ō _jutsu!_ " Anko called as she slammed her fist in the lower region of Kakashi's abdomen. The copy-nin grunted and took a step back to retain his balance. Anko grinned up at him from where she was now kneeling. Kakashi blinked at her, his stomach feeling oddly warm, as he dropped his forehead protector back in place. 

"How you feeling, hotshot?" She asked as she stood, dusting off her silver leg braces. 

"Ah, warm," he answered. Kakashi crossed his arms over his chest and took a deep breath. "Really, _really_ warm." 

"Good," the other jounin answered. Anko's grin never faded as she continued to watch him. 

"Are we done here?" He asked, suddenly impatient. 

"Almost," she answered cryptically. "How do you feel now?" 

Kakashi opened his mouth to speak when another wave of warmth crashed into him. He almost gasped, it was so unexpected, but the side-effect was even _worse_. 

Kakashi watched in unbidden horror as Anko's eyes dropped from his face to his groin, and then _felt_ what she saw. His cock twitched and stood at full mass, tenting his usually loose pants spectacularly towards a woman he would ( _could_ ) never be attracted to. Then the words of the jutsu flooded back to him and he really _did_ gasp. 

"What the _fuck_ ," he growled, throwing his hands down in an attempt to cover himself. Anko laughed. "What the fuck did you _do_?" 

"Oh nothing," she sing-songed, her tone light and teasing. "Just a _nudge_ in the right direction!" 

Kakashi growled deeply, which only made her laugh harder and _louder_. Kakashi threw a wary glance around, hoping Anko wasn't attracting any extra attention. "Keep it _down_." 

"I could say the same for _you_!" She answered, then laughed louder at her own joke. Kakashi could feel the heat raising up his neck and was again thankful for his mask. 

"How do I get rid of it?" He hissed, trying to ignore how good it felt to keep his hands pressed so tightly. 

"By asking Iruka out, remember?" Anko teased, tapping the tip of his nose. Kakashi wanted to bite her. 

"Yeah, but _how_?" Kakashi asked. He wasn't pleading, but he was damn close. 

"You're a _genius_ ," Anko answered with a shrug. She raised her hands above her head and stretched before walking around the frozen copy-nin. " _You_ figure it out!" 

"But!" Kakashi called, looking over his shoulder. Anko was headed for the street, which was far too busy for Kakashi to follow in his current predicament. She showed no sign of stopping even as he continued: "He _hates_ me, Mitarashi! _Anko_!" 

She waved lazily behind her head and turned the corner, leaving Kakashi alone. The jounin was furious - that was the last time he ever trusted Anko for _anything_ ever again. 

Kakashi looked down at his tented groin and sighed. He felt defeated and alone, and was suddenly grateful. Even with all his years of reading porn, he never was _afflicted_ as he walked the streets. If the wrong person saw him now, he'd be even more fucked. 

Because, with his luck, it would be a kid who would tell someone, then that someone would tell a chuunin, _then_ the jounin would hear of it, and because Genma was a fucking gossip slut, Iruka would know before the hour had passed. 

Footsteps reached his ears, and before he even turned, Kakashi's hands were flashing in a teleportation jutsu that deposited him on his own couch. He pulled his mask and hitai-ate off with a frustrated sigh and allowed his head to loll back, making a solid thump on the wall. 

There was no _way_ Iruka would agree, and there was no way Kakashi even wanted to go back out with his current problem. Perhaps, if he worked his chakra up enough, he could dispel it himself without the trigger. 

Kakashi grinned. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad - it was a logical answer. The jutsu was only chakra bound anyway, and thankfully didn't draw on his own. After only a slight moment's hesitation, Kakashi pulled his left glove off and spit into his hand. His right worked his pants and underwear down quickly and freed his continuously-weeping cock. He shuddered when he wrapped his palm tightly and stroked from base to tip. _Sorry, Iruka._

And, with all interest and action, the prank _should_ have ended there - but Anko was smarter than she looked. Kakashi jerked off on his couch to images of Iruka, and after he came, there was no difference. Kakashi blinked and wiped his hand on his shirt. The erection didn't even wilt; in fact, Kakashi didn't even feel a shred of his usual relief. 

Kakashi shed the rest of his clothing and moved to his shower. He would just try again; it was only a fluke, right? 

_Wrong_ . He couldn't remember a time he had _ever_ been more wrong. 

The jounin was pushing hour four and thoroughly exhausted when a knock came to his door. Panicking, he pulled his sweats back up and covered his face with his nearby spunk rag without thought. He grimaced when the cold semen pressed against his cheek. "It's open!" 

The door flew back and Gai bounded into the room. "My Eternal Rival! I come bearing a New Challenge! We shall both Fish from the Nobel Konoha Lake while being Strapped to a Weighted Brick and submerged at the Lakebed!" 

Kakashi just blinked at him, his irritation heightened by his predicament. "No." 

"But, Eternal Rival - " Gai suddenly paused, dramatically, and Kakashi felt even more on edge. The Green Beast sniffed the air interestedly before dropping his eyes to Kakashi for the first time. "Are you well?" 

Kakashi resisted his own urge to sigh. "Yeah, peachy. I just don't want to do a challenge today, Gai." 

Gai crossed his arms thoughtfully over his chest. "My Dearest Friend! I did not mean to interrupt you in your Springtime of Youth!" Gai was, thankfully, not being as loud as usual, but Kakashi didn't want him to continue. 

"Hey, Gai," he drawled. The man stopped immediately. "Shut that door and come over here, would you?" 

Gai nodded and flashed a toothy grin before shutting the door and taking Kakashi's armchair. "If there is Anything I can Assist you with, I shall Do My Best!" 

Kakashi couldn't suppress his shudder. Never, _ever_ , was that even an option. "I have a problem, Gai." 

Gai was doing such a good job at not mentioning it, he really was, but his large eyes dropped subconsciously to Kakashi's lap. Kakashi cursed and pulled a pillow over. "Ah, Kakashi, I don't think - " 

"Nope, not asking," Kakashi countered. Gai visibly relaxed. "I need...advice." 

Gai's enthusiasm returned full force as his grin grew. "I shall Give the Best Advice I can For You!" 

Kakashi nodded, and after a quick breath, he spilled it all out. Everything, from watching Iruka for weeks to his own feelings and finally to the prank that Anko had afflicted him with. Gai listened thoughtfully with an intensity only he could display. When Kakashi finished, the man was silent. 

"I see your concerns, and understand them," Gai began, his tone normal and serious. Kakashi was grateful, and it reminded him of why he kept Gai around as his best friend. "Iruka-sensei is a treasure, and very kind. I believe your infatuation is justified, but Anko-san was probably being a bit harsh. She wants the best for Iruka-sensei. I doubt she would do this if she thought he hated you." 

"But to do this, _seriously_?" Kakashi groaned. "I can't go outside. If someone sees this, it'll get back to Iruka in a second flat. I can't - " 

"Perhaps you should just speak to him," Gai offered. "As your Best Friend and Eternal Rival, I have something to confess." 

Kakashi narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Gai. " _What?_ " 

Gai shuffled slightly under Kakashi's gaze. "I have seen Iruka-sensei look at you, Kakashi. I cannot tell with what, but the intensity is not that of hatred." 

"So, you're saying..." Kakashi began, drumming his fingers on his pillow. "He doesn't hate me, but you can't tell if he likes me?" 

Gai nodded. "Yes." 

"And I should just go talk to him?" He drawled. 

Gai grinned. "Yes!" 

"You think this is a good idea?" Kakashi asked, tone unsure. Gai nodded emphatically. 

"Yes, yes! Absolutely!" He announced, standing suddenly. Kakashi was long used to Gai's random flashy movement and didn't flinch. "Go now, Kakashi! Make yourself Presentable to the Lovely Iruka-sensei! Sweep him from his Feet in the Springtime of Your Youths! It is Now or Never!" 

Kakashi could agree to that, if the chakra depletion and over all exhaustion from trying to eradicate his own boner for four hours wasn't going to make him pass out. He ushered Gai away with a quick thanks and set about dressing, using what little of his chakra he could to press his still-depressingly hard cock against his thigh. It was awkward to walk, but it was getting really late so he just hoped he wouldn't run up on anyone. Literally. 

Iruka lived farther away when Kakashi had to walk instead of take to the rooftops. It took him an uncomfortable twenty minutes to find himself at the chuunin's door. He felt beyond exhausted and far too shaken. Kakashi couldn't help shifting his gaze around to make sure he wasn't followed or than no one was around as he knocked on Iruka's door. He could feel the sensei inside and it made his cock twitch again. 

Kakashi closed his eyes and exhaled through his nose. Now wasn't the time. He knocked again. 

Iruka called something from inside that sent a shot straight to his groin. Just the sound of his _voice_ was making Kakashi squirm. 

When the door opened, Iruka looked surprised to see him as his greeting died on his lips. Kakashi knew he looked like shit, all jumpy and sketchy, but instead of shutting the door in his face, Iruka looked concerned. 

"Ah, Kakashi-sensei, are you okay?" He asked. Kakashi shook his head and shuffled his feet. No, he wasn't okay. He asked if Kakashi was in danger, to which he shook his head again. 

"Can I come in?" Kakashi muttered. He wanted what Gai had said to be true, but asking to be invited in seemed to be pushing it. 

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Kakashi-sensei. Please, make yourself comfortable." 

Kakashi slipped by Iruka quickly and shed his sandals. He tried his damnedest not to touch Iruka. Just smelling whatever soap Iruka used when he slipped by nearly sent him into a frenzy. He dove for the couch while Iruka lingered in the doorway. Kakashi folded his hands over his lap and clenched his fingers together. This was a bad idea. 

The whole room smelled like Iruka and chamomile tea. That damn jutsu had not only raised his arousal but also his senses for anything pertaining to Iruka. He took a few shaky breathes as Iruka wandered in. 

"Would you like some tea?" Iruka offered. Kakashi forgot how to breathe. 

"Chamomile?" He asked after a moment. 

"Yeah, is that okay?" 

"...yes," Kakashi answered. 

"I'll be back," Iruka said before slipping into his kitchen. Kakashi could feel himself shaking and only hoped that Iruka hadn't noticed. He attempted to clear his thoughts while the chuunin was gone. It was hard, being so close to the one he wanted more than anything and having to restrain himself. Fucking Anko. 

"Here, Kakashi-san," Iruka said, smiling comfortingly. Kakashi looked over and took the mug gently. It was large, too large for Iruka, and Kakashi wondered if it was some kind of sign. "Are you feeling alright?" 

Kakashi took a sip through his mask, not quite ready to expose himself so much. He tried to ignore the faint disappointment Iruka showed in a suppressed sigh. "No," he answered flatly. Iruka's lips thinned, but Kakashi ignored it. 

His stomach was tightening uncontrollably. Iruka was _so close_ , but he had to try to keep him at arm's length. The sensei eventually picked back up with whatever Kakashi had interrupted, and Kakashi was fine with that. He needed a moment, or five, to control himself. After a few sips and squirms, Kakashi was confident that he could ignore his own arousal for a few minutes. 

"Iruka-sensei," Kakashi muttered, setting his mug on the table Iruka sat at. He was careful of the paperwork and waited to be acknowledged. 

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei?" He answered with a smirk that made Kakashi's stomach flip. 

Kakashi was stressed beyond belief. It was now or never, as Gai had said. He just had to go for it. "Do you hate me?" 

"I - _what_?" Iruka stammered, his face flushing beautifully. Kakashi felt his cock twitch again as he suppressed a moan. "Do I _what_?" 

"Hate me," Kakashi repeated. He feigned a sense of calm, hoping that Iruka couldn't tell how much weight that single question held. "Do you?" 

"I..." Iruka began, biting his lip. Kakashi wanted to free it from those worrying teeth with his own. "I don't, Kakashi-san - " 

"Kakashi," Kakashi corrected. 

Iruka blinked. "Kakashi-san?" 

" _Kakashi_ ," Kakashi repeated. He could feel his tone straining, but he needed this to not be a lie. " _Just_ Kakashi, please." 

" _Kakashi-san_ , I don't hate you." Kakashi couldn't control the slump of his shoulders at Iruka's refusal to drop the honourific. "Quite the opposite, in fact. I wanted to get to know you." 

"As friends?" Kakashi asked, his tone numb. He _felt_ numb. Working himself up for all this, literally spending _hours_ in an aroused distress that he couldn't free himself from. 

"Yes, _friends_ ," Iruka answered, tone as strained as Kakashi felt. Kakashi couldn't pull his dulling gaze from Iruka, which seemed to deepen the man's blush. "Would that be okay, Kakashi-san?" 

"Kakashi." Hell, he figured he'd try one more time. Either way, it earned him a small smile from Iruka. 

"Why are you here, if I may ask? You're welcome to stay, but if there's something you need my help with - " 

"There is," Kakashi interrupted. This was his chance. He tried to clear his melancholy mood and anxiety to focus only on Iruka. "I need you to be honest, Iruka." 

Kakashi assumed the man's moment of hesitancy was due to his name lacking its usual suffix. "I'll do my best." 

Kakashi smiled sadly, feeling his eye crinkle. "Can we ever move beyond this?" 

"Pardon?" Iruka asked, his tone not hiding any confusion. Kakashi felt like laughing - he wasn't sure if that was a sign of his slipping sanity or not. 

"Beyond this... _game_ ," Kakashi elaborated. Now or never. "It's obviously made for two, and I can't keep playing alone." 

There - that had to be enough, right? Kakashi was already here, late into the night, and very obviously distressed. That had to mean something, right? He could practically see the gears turning in Iruka's mind. Either Gai and Anko were both full of shit and Kakashi had just thoroughly embarrassed himself, or Iruka's slow blush was the beginning of something wonderful. Kakashi slid from the couch to sit closer to Iruka. When their knees brush, Kakashi felt Iruka jump. Just the slightest touch from the man nearly drove him crazy. 

"Kakashi," Iruka said, clearing his throat. Kakashi counted that as a small win. "I think you - " 

"I'm not mistaken," Kakashi answered. He knew what Iruka was going to say, because that was exactly what he would have said. He kept his hands under the table and in his lap, not quite trusting himself enough to move. It seemed simply having Iruka near was both helping his problem and increasing it. He wanted to pounce the adorable sensei and shove all his paperwork off of that low table, but he felt his stress leveling out. "I've seen you look at me, Iruka, because I do the same thing." Not really a lie, just not the whole truth. "I need to know - do you hate me?" 

"Kakashi - " Iruka's tone was pleading 

"It's a yes or no question, sensei," Kakashi answered. He could feel the conversation shifting in his favour, even as he kept his voice calm. "Do you?" 

Iruka swallowed. "...no." 

Kakashi kept the joy from spreading over his face. He straightened his posture. "Do you promise?" 

Iruka drew in a shaky breath and worked his jaw. "Yes." 

Kakashi smiled broadly. There - that was a solid win. Iruka was a man of his word. He could feel himself relax, his anxiety flowing out. There was still plenty of stress pooled in his groin, but it was suddenly manageable. Iruka shuffled a moment before speaking. "I don't understand." 

"If you promise you don't hate me," Kakashi began, his tone curious and semi-normal. "Does that extend for the future?" 

Iruka snorted in amusement, and Kakashi was glad to see that Iruka was still _Iruka_. "I won't say you wouldn't piss me off, but _hate_ isn't a possibility." 

"Good," Kakashi breathed. Now or never. "I'll take my chances." 

Kakashi read the question in those liquid brown eyes before he even opened his mouth, but Kakashi had other plans. He pulled his mask down quickly and watched as Iruka's jaw slackened in shock. After the first few seconds, his face flushed beautifully and Kakashi had to fight his own smirk as he leaned closer. 

"Maa, sensei," he whispered, now scarcely an inch away from Iruka. "Do you still promise?" 

"Yes," Iruka breathed, causing Kakashi to smirk and Iruka's eyes dropped to his lifting lips. 

Kakashi had to be very, very careful. His earlier idea of throwing the man on his table was still twitching to take over, but Kakashi wasn't stupid. He moved slowly and softly, keeping his hands to himself as much as he could. His cock was absolutely interested, and Kakashi could feel small pearls of wetness smearing against his thigh. He hesitated a moment, trying to pull his composure back, and Iruka began to press back and tilt into Kakashi. 

Kakashi sighed and slid a slow hand up Iruka's arm to settle under his chin. He took a chance to deepen the kiss by directing Iruka to the best angle for their position and was pleased that the man didn't fight back. Feeling daring, Kakashi licked softly at his lips. Iruka gasped, and Kakashi took that as a full invitation. He licked and tasted all he could reach, and Iruka reacted beautifully. His soft sighs and mewls shot straight to Kakashi's groin, but he fought to keep his arousal at bay. Even without the use of Anko's jutsu, Kakashi knew he would _never_ have an issue performing for Iruka. 

"Do you hate me now?" Kakashi whispered against Iruka's lips. He had to slow down, or this was going to end badly. He could feel the tell-tale signs of release teasing him, and if he wasn't careful, he'd come in his pants like a genin. 

"No," Iruka answered softly, his eyes open again. His pupils were wide and dark with desire. Kakashi felt himself smile. "I don't think I ever could." 

" _Hmm_ ," Kakashi answered. He couldn't resist small touches, trailing his thumb along Iruka's jaw and delighting in the chunnin's shiver. "What has you so confident? You don't know me." Kakashi felt a little playful after what he deemed a complete success. 

"No," Iruka admitted, but he leaned against Kakashi's fingers and bent to kiss his wrist. Kakashi loved it. "But I want to." 

"Why?" Kakashi asked, unable to help himself. He needed to know that this wasn't some elaborate prank that Iruka, Gai, and Anko were playing on him. 

"Because I..." Iruka began, then cleared his throat. "I like you, Kakashi-san. I want to get to know you." 

Kakashi moved his hand to cup Iruka's cheek and rubbed his scar lightly with his thumb. He'd been wanting to do that for _ages_ now. "You don't think that's a bad idea?" Because, suddenly, he could think of a million. He was a shut-in, awkward, a killer, and an emotional wreck. What the hell was he doing, thinking this amazing, bright man would want _him_? 

"No." Iruka's simple answer dispelled all of Kakashi's worries. Just one simple answer. "I know what you'll say. But I've been wanting to tell you for a while now - " 

"I know," Kakashi answered before he really could stop himself. 

" - and _now_ I get the feeling you're teasing me," Iruka finished drily. His glare made Kakashi grin and chuckle. 

"No, sensei," he assured. "I'll gladly tell you you're wrong on that." Kakashi pressed his lips to the side of Iruka's mouth in a soft placation. "I'm only curious." 

"What for? You obviously know everything I'm going to say," Iruka snapped, which made Kakashi laugh again, and he was glad to see the annoyance drain from Iruka. 

"I just had an _idea_ ," Kakashi answered with a soft smile. He shifted to fully face Iruka, making the sensei twitch. His blush was still so bright that Kakashi dropped his free hand over Iruka's trembling ones. 

"Why did you come here tonight?" Iruka asked softly. Kakashi paused, unsure what to say. 

"Well," the jounin began. "Today, at the mission desk, you seemed like there was something on your mind. I wanted to ask, but it wasn't the right place. I seemed to have worked myself up into a frenzy and came here." There. Not a lie. 

Iruka eyed him for a moment, searching his face. Kakashi kept his expression the same, hoping Iruka wouldn't notice... "You're under a jutsu." 

Shit. "Uh, _no_?" 

"You _are_!" Iruka pulled his hands free and leaned closer. Kakashi swallowed. "I knew it. Anko did something to you." 

Kakashi squirmed. The mention of his punisher reminded him of his awkward situation, which drew an embarrassed flush to his cheeks. He looked anywhere but at Iruka until he sighed - it didn't matter, because Iruka would find out one way or another. "Fine, yes, she did something to me. I saw you talking to her yesterday and then today you seemed upset. When I asked her, she threatened me and put a timed jutsu on me. It only releases when I do something... _particular_." 

"Like?" Iruka demanded. Kakashi looked at him and felt a pout form. 

"I had to ask you out," he mumbled. "But I couldn't just _do_ it. I needed to know if you felt the same. Until now, I thought you hated me." 

"I...always thought _you_ hated _me_ ," Iruka confessed. Kakashi blinked - _seriously?_ \- before he grinned brightly. 

"Well, I suppose I should be thanking Anko," Kakashi said with a chuckle. "I guess we both missed the underneath, neh?" 

Iruka smiled softly. "Yeah, I guess we did." 

Kakashi couldn't resist - he leaned forward and kissed Iruka's smiling lips softly and took both of his hands in his. "Iruka, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me, to dinner, tomorrow night?" 

Iruka's smile never wavered as he chuckled. "I would like that, Kakashi." 

"Thank you," Kakashi answered. He pressed his lips to Iruka's again happily. The same warmth that overcame him when Anko had begun her jutsu coursed through him. After a loud _pop_ , Kakashi felt his erect penis finally wilt after an uncomfortable five hours. He sighed into their kiss and leaned forward a bit heavily. 

"This may be forward, but," Iruka whispered, letting Kakashi's chin drop onto his shoulder. Kakashi was entirely content just to stay there. "Would you like to stay the night?" 

"Ooo, _sensei_ \- " 

"Just to sleep!" Iruka rushed, and Kakashi could feel the man's flush from his lips pressing against his neck. He grinned broadly. "Just _sleep_." 

Kakashi grew silent. He didn't have to worry about pressing that stupid erection against Iruka accidentally anymore, which was a relief, and he _was_ exhausted. Kakashi wasn't going to take his chances on when the offer would be made again, so he squeezed the hand he still held. "I'd like that." 

Iruka thoughtfully provided a pair of old sweats that were just a few inches too short and a handkerchief for Kakashi's eye. Kakashi wasn't surprised - he already knew Iruka was amazing - and settled in beside him. He again wasn't surprised to find how well they fit together, immediately finding a position that was comfortable. It was as if they had already done this for years, and Kakashi was excited with the prospect of that actually happening. He had the chance now, after all. 

"Kakashi?" Iruka asked, tone slightly drowsy. 

"Maa, sensei - you should wear your hair down all the time," Kakashi sighed, his nose pressed against the nape of Iruka's neck. He couldn't get enough of Iruka's hair, so silky and soft, just as he had hoped. Kakashi was already planning a shortage of hair ties. Iruka shivered from his breath and chuckled. 

"Maybe," he teased, making Kakashi pout. "What jutsu did Anko use, anyway?" 

Kakashi sighed, sending hot breath over the chuunin's neck again. He really didn't want to talk about it. "Something Anko said she had just created. It was a jutsu to cause...overstimulation. She laced mine with a trigger, but she's going to take it to Tsunade as a cure for 'performance'." 

"Performance...?" Iruke mumbled. "Like - " 

" _Yeah_ ," Kakashi grumbled. He remembered his awkward trek and rolled his eyes. "By time I got here, I was pushing five hours." 

Kakashi rolled his eyes again at Iruka's laughter. " _Five hours_ and you come see _me_?!" 

"Who _should_ I go to?" Kakashi asked, unable to keep his wounded pride from his tone. "Only you could fix it!" 

"Maybe a _medi-nin_? You should see someone if it lasts more than _three hours_ ," Iruka continued, still laughing. Kakashi pressed against his neck more and mumbled. He idea of possibly having to see Sakura in that state mortified him. "What was that?" 

"I wanted to come to you," Kakashi said, louder this time. He leaned up and rested his chin on Iruka's shoulder. He tried to convey how serious he was. " _Only_ you." 

Iruka's laughter slowed as he smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Kakashi." 

Kakashi smiled again and pressed his nose into Iruka's shoulder. " _Good_ ," he said, throwing his arm around Iruka's waist and pulling him closer. "Good night, Iruka." 

"Good night, Kakashi," the chuunin answered. Kakashi smiled, feeling better than he had all day. He was here, with Iruka plastered against him. He hadn't been punched, teased, or scolded for confessing, so that alone proved a success. Getting to sleep in Iruka's bed so soon was an absolute _win_. Bonus money that he didn't have to pay taxes for. 

Kakashi buried his nose back into Iruka's hair and smiled. He doubted he could get it up again after having it at attention nearly all night, but that didn't stop him from trailing his fingers under Iruka's shirt. Iruka didn't push him away, making Kakashi's smile grow. Maybe not tonight, but tomorrow was another day. 

_And_ he still had Anko's ass to kick. 

* * *


End file.
